


So This Is Love

by AngelFace273



Series: Just a Little Change, and Digging a Little Deeper, In a Whole New World [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFace273/pseuds/AngelFace273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella and Prince Charming have become Cinderallen and Princess Charlotte</p><p>*A continuously updated series of one-shots set in genderbended universes of the Disney Princesses. You will find here snippets of some scenes, reimaginings of others, and a look into some that were missing. Irregular updates. Requests are welcomed, but not guaranteed a chapter.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from the movie.

Princess Charlotte was not a patient woman, and so she couldn’t help but alternate between sighing out the window and pacing a trench into the floor, all the while berating herself for acting like a love-sick idiot.

All Charlotte had wanted was to see the man who had stirred her heart at the ball again (and maybe even get a name out of him this time). Not a few of the nobles in the court thought her silly to be so set on a man she had only known for one night, but Charlotte had felt something she never had before that night. It was a spark, something almost magical, and she was positive he had felt it too. What was so wrong about wanting to explore that spark further, and maybe even see it turn into love? It’s not like she was actually going to marry him straight away, nevermind what her father’s “Royal Decree” said.

So maybe she _had_ been a little hasty and overzealous in proclaiming that she wouldn’t rest until she found the man who had left behind his peculiar glass ring. How was she supposed to know that her father would blow the whole thing out of proportion and make it a contest for her hand in marriage?

 _Alright, I really should have seen it coming from the romantic sod,_ she reflected with equal parts irritation and affection. _He did throw an entire ball just in the hopes that I’d fall in love. Celebrating my return, my foot._

“Though why on earth he thinks it’s a good idea that I stay behind during the search, I’ll never know,” she muttered, switching again from pacing to staring out the window. “I’m the one who knows best what he looks like.”

Of course, Charlotte wasn’t really worried that the wrong man would fit the ring. As much as the King pushed for a marriage and heirs to the throne (read: grandchildren to spoil), he would never actually _force_ his only daughter into it. She knew that if the wrong man was presented to her as the one to whom the glass ring belonged, she could and would refuse him and have the search continue.

What did worry her was that _no one_ fit the ring so far. One or two men to reject would not have been at all unusual. In fact, the princess had been expecting to have to turn away at least a few men – her mystery man’s hands had been more or less of average size and shape; nothing at all strange about them. But according to the updates the Grand Duke regularly sent her, every single man who tried on the ring had, with no question about it, hands either too large or too small to fit it.

The whole thing set her quite on edge, and the more time passed the more she worried that this mystery man would never be found.

 _If the whole court hadn’t clearly seen him dancing with me,_ she thought, finally collapsing into a chair. _I’d have started to worry that he was merely a dream, or a ghost…_ _  
_

Suddenly, her musings were interrupted by frantic knocking at the door.

“Your Highness!” cried the pageboy on the other side. “I have news from the Grand Duke!”

“Come in then,” the princess called back, straightening up in her seat. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest with its pounding. She would have expected the now-regular “No luck just yet” report from the Duke, but the messenger sounded so excited–

The boy bounded in, barely remembering to sketch the briefest of bows. “Your Highness,” the page said with a huge grin. “The Duke is back, and he’s brought a man with him!”

Charlotte all but leapt out of her chair, and her heart decided that her throat would be an excellent place to reside for the time being.

“Where are they?” she demanded.

“The private reception room–” she didn’t wait for him to finish and rushed out of the room, barely restraining herself from going into a full-on sprint. After all the anxiety and worry over the whole situation, she didn’t want to wait any longer than she had to.

 _Though if it’s not him,_ she thought as she approached her destination, slowing in the process. _I may have to throw something._

Taking a moment to compose herself, Charlotte took a deep breath and opened the door.

The two men in the private reception room had their backs to her, but turned at the sound of the door. She absently noted the Grand Duke’s presence, but most of her attention was on the other man.

He wore a simple peasant’s outfit in blue and varying shades of brown. He was on the lean side, with rather delicate-looking features, though there was a quiet confidence in the way he stood that made him appear slightly broader than he actually was. Coupled with his pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and cerulean-blue eyes, he looked almost like a porcelain doll.

Charlotte smiled softly. Even without the glass ring sitting perfectly on his right hand, she would have known him anywhere.

“Ah, my Lady,” the Duke was beaming fit to burst. “Your Highness, allow me to present Master Allen Tremaine.”

The couple each stepped forward, eyes only on each other. Allen – oh, how nice it was to finally have a name! – gently took her hand and placed a feather-light kiss on it with a shy smile.

“It’s an honour to see you again, Your Highness,” he murmured with a small wry grin, and her heart actually fluttered at the sound of the same musical voice that had hummed along to the music as they danced at the ball. Distantly, she noticed that he had yet to let go of her hand.

“It’s an honour to finally have your name, Master Allen,” she shot back with a grin of her own, an eyebrow raised. He grimaced slightly.

“I’ve been known as ‘Cinderallen’ for man years now.”

With a curious tilt of her head, Charlotte asked, “Which would you prefer?”

A thoughtful look on his face, he replied, “The latter, actually. I’ve been Cinderallen for so long, I almost don’t remember being Master Allen Tremaine.”

The princess was trying to decide which part would be best to ask about first – life as Cinderallen or life as Allen Tremaine – when the Duke reminded the pair of his presence.

“Well then!” he announced, startling them out of their little private bubble. “I believe I shall go inform His Majesty of our return. He will want to begin discussing wedding plans as soon as possible. Your Highness, Master Al-Cinderallen,” he corrected himself as he bowed out of the room.

It was quiet for a moment as Charlotte and Cinderallen stared in the direction the Duke had left. They took one glance at each other, and promptly burst into giggles.

“No offense to you or your father,” Cinderallen told her as their laughter died down. “But I believe we should stall those wedding plans for a bit. One dance at a ball does not a marriage make.”

Still grinning, she let out a small sigh of relief. “And here I was wondering how to convince you to wait until we had more than that dance to go on,” she agreed. “My father can be a little silly in his romanticism. He probably thinks we fell head over heels in love the moment we laid eyes on each other.”

He ducked his head with a tiny blush. “Well, I should hope he’s not too far off the mark,” he murmured. “Because I think I could definitely fall head over heels for you, eventually.”

With a happy grin, Charlotte moved closer to lean against his chest, and Cinderallen gently wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile of his own.

The princess sighed happily and relaxed into the embrace of her (hopefully soon) new beloved. A passing thought flew through her head: _So this is love…_


End file.
